


Reminder

by nhasablog



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tickling, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Bucky and Shuri form a friendship and start helping each other in different ways.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Of all the things to come out of his current situation, befriending the young princess of a nation he’d never heard of hadn’t been on Bucky’s agenda. Not that he didn’t welcome it, the friendship. He’d never expected for things to go back to normal between him and Steve, and since they never got to fully slow down he couldn’t determine where they stood. Naturally, he felt broken and lonely.

Shuri helped him. Fixed his arm - though Bucky refused to be wearing it - and gave him access to a small cabin all on his own. Gave him comfort and space and kindness, and, in return, Bucky was honest with her whenever she asked him something. It wasn’t easy, but he was willing to try.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” she asked him one day, sticking her head into his room.

He nodded, knowing he probably needed it. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be out in a second.”

Wakanda was hot that day. Hotter than he was used to, and he started sweating only a minute in. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead and listened to Shuri. Some days they could be in silence. Others they both needed the conversation.

It was a day for the latter. Bucky wasn’t sure what Shuri was going through or what she actually had on her mind, but she wouldn’t quiet down. Not that Bucky wanted her to, but he could tell something was bothering her and she needed to compensate in other ways.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, and she looked so taken aback Bucky almost wanted to cry.

“I’m fine,” she replied quickly, turning away from him. He didn’t believe her, of course, but figured she’d tell him when - and if - she was ready.

Bucky had once described his and Steve’s friendship as loud and chaotic and passionate. This was the opposite of that. Quiet, soft, tentative. Both real, in their own ways.

She reached out for him and let her fingers collide with his stomach, thanking him silently for caring. For caring enough to ask. He felt himself jerk away from her hand, almost in shock at the gentle touch and what it could do to him.

Shuri looked amused. “Is the White Wolf ticklish?”

“Apparently,” he said, rubbing at his neck. “I had forgotten I was.”

Shuri’s face softened, but there was no pity there. “I’m happy I could remind you.”

She was reminding him of a lot of things he’d thought he’d never experience again, but he figured she already knew that, so they continued their walk in silence.


End file.
